Sometime
by periberi
Summary: Chairman Cross choked in his own saliva upon the realization that him like a cosmic brick. oneshot, Zero/Yuuki


**Fandom**: Vampire Knight  
**Pairing**: Zero/Yuuki  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Disclaimer**: If Vampire Knight was mine, Kaname would only exist for my pleasure. Zero and Yuuki will have their happily ever after.

**Notes**: Happy Zeki Day. Happy Valentines Day.

**8:01 am  
**  
Yuuki, his _daughter_, was never a fan of jewelry. Chairman Cross mused what was so special today that she had to wear one; almost sure that there was something special because something was amiss. Sort of like the feeling he had when he felt that his cute son and cute daughter did the unforgivable. He silently coughed; he wondered if they did something like that again? He almost brushed the thought off when Zero found his way to the table and eyed Yuuki warily. She just giggled in return.

Chairman Kaien Cross choked in his own saliva upon the realization that hit him like a cosmic brick.

**7:16 am**

Sayori Wakaba put the pillow on her face in an attempt to lower down the screams her roommate was chanting in the bathroom like a poem that went out of measure. No, it wasn't a stifled scream whatsoever; it wasn't even a scream that spoke torture chamber. They were screams of a girl watching his favorite basketball player shoot the ball and make a score. And another and another, and another--there went Yuuki again. Yori gave up the thought of sleeping and smiled; she was amused.

How will her friend ever face Kiryuu again?

**5:59 am**

What was the purpose of sleeping when you don't use it? Why was sleep invented? Why was there insomnia? Why was it...damn 6 am already?

Yuuki couldn't bring herself to sleep. Oh hello there, dark circles in her eyes.

**4:03 am**

He wondered why he suddenly awoke and for the first time ever in his life, he felt perfectly _alright_. Hell could go to sleep.

**3:24 am  
**  
His face was solemn, eyes color of purple, nose shaped like her favorite almond--hmm--lips that tasted like coffee, leather and masculine, hair hair hair threading in her fingers and a fine spine, tan skin, sexy back; she wanted to memorize every line of his face in her mind and engrave it in her heart, and mark it in her soul like he was a fantasy born to be real.

Now she felt that this was something _real _close to becoming a fantasy.

**2:09 am**

It would make him feel so much better if they were mixed with silver hair and brown eyes, or silver hair and purple eyes, anything, _just anything_, to erase the existence of the color of her hair that would remind him of sad and sad memories.

But if _they _were born to have brown hair, they would bring him happy and happy memories, he knew.

**1:44 am**

Yori was about to close her notebook when Yuuki appeared in the door. She was pale, struck, immobilized and _glittering_. She looked into her eyes and then those eyes looked back at her; and suddenly, prim and proper, refined Sayori Wakaba jumped out of her bed and screamed.

Yuuki Cross couldn't hold it anymore either. She _yelled_.

**12:57 am**

Kaien Cross opened the door for the two guardians. As soon as he did something cold and warm and indescribable swept into his face, that his glasses almost moist, but when the two passed him by like they always did, he let the subject drop.

It was hard to miss though the _glint_ in the boy's eye and that warm _smile_ he missed on the girl's lips.

**11:59 pm**

They never thought of this happening, but right now, right now, none _mattered_; it was just this warmth in this cold night, Zero Kiryuu and his back, and Yuuki Cross clinging tightly to him like there was no tomorrow and this was tomorrow.

He could feel the _glow_ in her.

**11:30 pm**

She was still on the ground with her feet losing all of her strength. He snorted and then chuckled, while she held her mouth and she stifled her cries and he took her arm to steady her. Yet she fell directly in his chest and was speaking incoherently, all he could do was smile and kiss her pretty hair.

They were a beautiful disaster.

**11:00 pm**

She caught it.

Oh, God of heavens and holy moly, this _is_ not real.

No, this _is_ real.

She opened it.

_As long as you live. As long as forever, and a day._

**10:59 pm**

He threw it at her.

**10:58 pm**

_"Yuuki, as long as I live._"

~fin

**A/N**: For those who were confused, Zero _kinda _proposed? HAAAH. I need Zeki happy fluff; so there. And if you search my stories, I made something like this with another pair. Gaah, I found this format and style so cool and brilliant. However, my apologies if I did not give it enough justice. Happy Valentine's Day; for more Zero and Yuuki lovin'. Hell yes!


End file.
